


Shades of Blue

by Archie Collins (ByronBlack)



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Foot Fetish, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Puppy Play, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 00:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10059917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByronBlack/pseuds/Archie%20Collins
Summary: Hank is seduced by one of his more kinkier students....





	

That evening after the sun set on the mansion, Professor Mccoy kicked off his shoes and sat with his feet up in his favorite armchair, reading a fifty shades of Grey by the fire when there was a knock at the door. 

 

“Come in!” Hank said. He looked up to see one of his student’s walk into the library. He was in his final year of the academy, which meant he was 18 and close to becoming a full fledged X-Man. From the look of lust in his eyes, Hank knew why he was here. He had been making googoo eyes at the professor all semester. 

 

He had a rather unusual set of powers. Taking on physical characteristics of people he was attracted to. Reactive shapeshifting. In the case of other mutants, he could also duplicate their powers. “Hello Professor. Would you like to see my new uniform?” 

 

Hank nodded. He unfastened his robe, and let it fall to the floor. Reveiling the leather jocstrap, and the dog collar and leash that he wore around his neck.

 

“Think you can handle me boy?” Hank said. 

 

The boy nodded.

 

“Lock the door!” He did as professor Mccoy asked, and stripped naked. His skin began to turn blue, and grew a pair of little fangs. “Get on your hand’s and knees, and crawl over here and lick your master’s feet. Like a good boy.”

 

The boy did as Hank command. He crawled over towards where Hank sat. Wiggling his ass in the air. He began to lick the soles of hank’s big blue feet, and suck on his giant toes while Hank’s cock grew rock hard. He worshiped Hank’s feet like they were the ground he walked on.

 

“That’s enough of that. Now get me hard!” Hank said. He whipped out his giant blue cock, and smacked him in the face a couple of times before he allowed the boy to take his giant phallus in his mouth and please him orally. 

 

Hank grabbed hold of his choke collar and shoved his cock deep down his throat. “Oh yea, get it nice and lubed up so I can fuck you!”

 

The boy deep throated Hanks big blue monster, taking it all the way down to his balls. The sound of him gagging on it only made him harder. Hank began to fuck his face with a animal lust. Something about him had made him go feral. He took his cock out of his mouth. “Lick my balls! Lick them!”

 

The boy licked Hanks giant hairy blue balls which were dripping with beads of salty sweat. This was the part he loved most. The build up leading to that moment when this sexy beast would mount him, and make him his bitch! 

Hank took him by the chain, and walked him over to the desk. He bent him over the desk and stroked his cock while he looked at his tight hole. “Spread your ass! Show your master that hole!” 

 

Hank spit on his hole, and plunged his gigantic cock inside the boy's tight hole! “Good thing you lubed up this big fuck stick, huh!”

 

“Yes master!”

 

He forced his giant purple mushroom head past the boy's tight pink hole, plunging it deep inside him. Going all the way in on the first thrust! The boy felt hank’s belly against the small of his back, which made him cum instantly. Hank wiggled it around inside him, letting him get used to it for a moment. Then began to fuck him like an animal, showing him the real reason why he was given the name, Beast! 

 

He fucked him mercilessly, using the leash and collar to choke him slightly. The sound of his giant blue balls slapping against him turned him on to no end. He fucked him four hours in multiple positions until at last Hank unleash a huge load deep inside his ass. Drianing his giant blue balls of the precious mccoy seed. 

 

Afterward, Hank and the boy lie together, basking in the afterglow. Hank Whispered in his ear. “Same time next week?”

 

“You know it…”

  
  
  
  



End file.
